


Collars and Coffee

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stupid kisses and coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch and Reese, morning kisses and coffee.(UPDATED)<br/>Or, little snippets of Harold and Johns love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Finch’s fingers twitched again, eyes focused on John’s open shirt, the collar folded out incorrectly. Shaw was scratching Bear again, crouched down and giving him a good, long hug. Reese was just sipping his morning coffee, newspaper in one hand and cup in the other as he sat at the long interrogation table.

“Mister Reese,” He started, suddenly hovering over his shoulder and resting a hand on the chair. “Please, lift your head…” The operative did as told, hesitantly raising his chin and felt Finch immediately reach under and flap his collar out, then folded it over nicely. His hand caught a fair share of morning stubble, John had neglected to shave.

Shaw’s eyes twinkled mischievously as she watched the two of them, grinning slyly at each other, and when she stood up, Finch also straightened. Although Reese took his hand quickly and pulled him back over to his side, pulling the chair out with his foot and beckoning Harold to join him. The older man huffed and glanced over toward Shaw uneasily, but the secretive woman was already gone. So he sat down, relaxing and quickly taking a sip from Reese’s offered coffee cup, it was too sugary and Harold was thankful that he still had an extra teabag in this room.

“Thank you, Finch.” The operative said lazily, leaning forward on his elbows and pulling Finch’s chair closer with the tip of his shoe. The genius chuckled, a little, restrained sound, and that made John smile. “Come here,” He beckoned, twisting his finger in Harold’s little green tie, pulling them closer until their lips met with a chaste brush.

They both smiled and licked at their lips, Finch scooting himself closer again for another kiss, he really did like the sweet coffee.


	2. Back rubs

“Is your back hurting?” Reese asked critically, watching as Harold placed a hand on his lower back and rested the majority of his weight toward the desk as he stood up. The older man gave a curious look, trying to play it off as nothing – cursing John’s operative eye.

“No, Mister Reese, I was just stretching my legs. I sit in that chair all day,” He paused, turning around carefully and placing a numbers face on the board. He hesitated, feeling his back grind and the sound echoed in his ears before the pain hit. With a gasp, he leaned toward the board and immediately felt Reese’s sturdy and worried presence behind him.

The man didn’t say anything, but Harold could feel the protective heat washing off him, and a concerned hand landed carefully on Finch’s shoulder. Steering him to the couch shoved into the corner of the room. Once seated, Finch let out a pained puff and tried to get comfortable. “How bad does it hurt?” John asked with concern on his face, resting a caring hand on Finch’s knee.

The older man simply let out a groan of pain, leaning into Johns shoulder and clutching at his jacket.

-:-

“Just relax Harold,” Reese said softly, looking at the man before him, spread out on his belly. “This should feel good.” Finch shifted again, nervously. “I promise, Harold.” He whispered kneeling next to Harold’s legs and slipping a hand up and under his lose dress shirt. The tie, vest and jacket removed. Finch let out an uneasy sound, but relaxed under the touch.

“Alright, John, if you say so.” There was a moment of silence as Reese gathered his supplies, and then Finch felt a smoothed hand return against his skin. Slick with something, warm and it left a tingling feeling wherever Reese decided to touch. “ _Oh_ ,” He mumbled, resting his cheek into the pillow and relaxing even more. Before long the warmth spread into a glow, easing the tension within with the gentle heat.

“Spiced oil,” Reese explained with a smile, leaning down to kiss Harold’s scar as he kept up the smooth rubbing. Pressing his thumbs into the sore muscles and loosening them ever so gently, making Finch sigh happily. But soon he grew mischievous, and his fingers would trail between Finch’s legs, marking some of the fabric with the smooth oil.

“John,” Harold purred in a corrective tone, subconsciously opening his legs open in greeting. The operative grinned and took the hint, helping Finch roll over onto his back. “Much better.” He affirmed, reaching up to pull John into a frustrated kiss, pulling on the greying locks lightly, but they were both relaxed.

Their passion was simply a fierce one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I was surprised that you guys responded so fiercely to the first chapter and then decided to add some more!  
> Don't know how many chapters this will end up being!  
> :D


	3. Hand Holding

Reese’s fingers traced over Finch’s palm, then the back of his smooth and pale hand. The operative soon grew tired and just let their fingers intertwine, enjoying the way Finch’s blunt nails traced against his flesh.

Both were watching the television, Finch leaning against Reese with the remote placed between his legs. The larger man had stretched back and allowed Harold the pleasure of his body. “We should go to bed soon, Harold.” Reese mumbled next to the man’s ear, voice muffled by the way his lips were pressed into Finch’s skin.

“It’s only ten,” Harold mused, glancing at the clock up on the wall. He could practically feel John grin against his throat.

“ _That’s the point_ , Harold.” Reese whispered, nibbling again and making Finch’s toes curl. And as they made their way to the bedroom, their hands were only held tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Cuties and their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THESE TWO DORKS SEND HELP.


End file.
